What If By Happenchance
by captwulf
Summary: After an arguement, Inu goes to retrieve Kag from her time. While in her room he discovers something intersting? Will it cause him to realize his feelings? InuKag Oneshot


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own, just borrowing.

A/N: I know I should be updating "Reunion", but my computer ate my latest chapter and I've had to rewrite a good chunk of it. So, I hope this one-shot will hold you guys over. I promise and try to update "Reunion" over the weekend, if I can.

&&&

What if by happenchance…

Inu Yasha pushed open the window to Kagome's room, making sure the currently steaming female wasn't present. He hopped in and looked around. "Where is that wench? How dare she yell at me and then run off!" His sensitive ears picked up the sound of running water. 'She's in the shower. Well, when she gets out, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!' He plopped on her bed, preparing to wait on her.

He waited for only a few minutes before becoming impatient. "What's taking that woman so long?" He got up and began pacing the room. That's when he saw it, the book laid open on Kagome's desk. Drawn by his boredom and curiosity, he leaned over it to inspect it. He began to read it with interest.

_Dear Diary,_

_Yes, I'm back. It's been a while since I've had a chance to sit down and write. I've been gone over a month. I know my mother worries about me being gone so long, so I knew I had to come back soon. Of course, when I asked Inu Yasha if I could, we got into another argument. He's probably sulking in the Goshinbuki tree like he always does._

_I guess I really can't blame him for getting angry. I know he's really just hiding the fact that he's scared - scared that I won't ever come back - scared that he'll be alone again. No matter how many times I assure him that I will, he's still scared. I wish I could do more to let him know that I will always be there for him, but how…._

_I can't tell him how I really feel - how my stomach fills with butterflies when he smiles at me - how my blood rushes every time he touches me. No I can't tell him. Not when he still loves Kikyo. Not when every time I try to get near him, he pushes me away emotionally. Not when there's still a chance that he can be with her….No, I can't tell him I love him._

_He would only draw further away from me. He might send me home and tell me never to come back. I couldn't live like that, never being able to see him, never knowing if he was happy. I want him to be happy more than anything in the world, maybe even more than I want him to love me. But I can't live without him….And if I must hide what I feel to remain with him, I will. I will carry my love for him to my grave, if that mean staying by his side._

_Right now, all I wish I could do is hold him and let him know that I will never leave. I can't stay mad at him, I never can. I guess I'll go back after school tomorrow and forgive him and apologize for yelling at him. If that is what it takes to keep him happy, I will apologize a hundred times a day. One day I hope you'll know, Inu Yasha, how much I love you._

_End, 10 June 1999_

Inu Yasha stared at the last words written in Kagome's flowing hand. 'She loves me?' He continued to stare at the book with little lines of blue, the realization slowly seeping in. 'She loves me. How could I be so blind?' He ran a hand across the page, as if to make sure it was real. 'I never knew anyone could feel that way about me, not since Kikyo. Kikyo… Do I still love Kikyo?' He sighed. 'I know the answer to that. I've known it for a long time. Ever since that time Kagome nearly died, I've known. I've been able to live without Kikyo, but without Kagome I was lost. No, I don't love Kikyo, not anymore. I will avenge her death, but nothing more do I feel for her.'

His sensitive ears heard the shower being turned off. 'But Kagome... She has always been there for me - defended me - believed in me - accepted me for who and what I am. She's never tried to change me, never tried to make me something I wasn't even when I've done things to hurt her.' He looked again at the page before him. Reality was as clear as the words upon the page. 'I love her too. I have for so long.' He read again the sentence, 'I will carry my love for him to my grave, if that mean staying by his side.'

"No, you won't." He could hear her footsteps now approaching her room. 'I will tell you the truth. There is no reason for us to continue to suffer alone.' He reached out again and ran his hand across the page once more before closing the book firmly. He went to sit on the bed to await her arrival.

Kagome entered her room and was surprised to find Inu Yasha sitting on her bed, staring out the window. She immediately grew angry. "What are you doing here? If you're here to drag me back, I'll have you know I'm not going back until I get caught up on my school work! I told I was coming back in three days!" Inu Yasha slowly turned toward her. His expression spoke volumes. A thousand emotions flickered in his eyes and crossed his features in that moment. Kagome's anger dwindled as fast as it had arisen. "What's wrong?"

She moved to sit beside him on the bed. He watched her movements with intense golden eyes. "I know. I'm not here to take you back. I know you need to spend time with your family. It's just…I miss you." Kagome's eyes widened and then soften. He continued to watch her with an intensity she'd rarely seen. When he took her hand, she shivered despite herself. "Kagome, what will you do when the jewel is whole?"

Kagome hadn't expected that question. "I…"

"I'd like you to, I mean, would you stay with me?"

Kagome looked away unable to meet his steady gaze. 'How can he ask me something like that? After all, he still loves Kikyo, doesn't he? He has her. Why would he want me there?' She felt his warm hand on her chin, forcing her gaze upwards, and again she shivered involuntarily. His touch was like fire on her skin.

"Kagome, I've made a decision." He paused to make sure he had her attention as she lifted her chocolate gaze to meet his. "I want to be with you, if you'll have me."

Kagome gasped. "Me? But I thought you loved…"

"Kikyo? I did once a long time ago, before she died. But the Kikyo that walks the earth now is not the Kikyo I once loved. She is barely a shadow of that woman. I will avenge her death, but I do not love her." His hand moved from her chin to her cheek where he stroked it with a rough thumb. She placed her hand over his, holding it in place. He smiled gently. "I've realized I love you, Kagome."

Tears shimmered in her eyes before they began their trip down her porcelain skin. His other hand came up to wipe them away. She closed her eyes, and for a brief moment he wondered if he had made the right choice in telling her his true feelings. But then she opened her eyes and his doubt vanished. "I thought I'd never hear you say those words to me. I'd convinced myself of it." She smiled slowly. "I love you, Inu Yasha, and if this is a dream I hope I never wake up."

He leaned forward, still cupping her face in his hands. "It's no dream, Kagome. It is very real, and I'm not going anywhere." With that he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers with such gentleness, warmth, and passion that Kagome melted. Once he released her lips, he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome sank into his chest, her curse matching his. Inu Yasha brushed her bangs aside and kissed her brow. "We don't have to hide our feelings anymore. Now, both our dreams will come true."

'I wonder what brought this on. Not that I'm complaining.' Kagome snuggled deeper and smiled. Her gaze fell on her desk and the leather bound book on its surface. It didn't seem like it had been disturbed. 'I wonder…Oh, well, it doesn't really matter. I love him and he loves me.' She tightened her hold on him. "And now we can begin to live."

&&&

A/N: Feh, review peeps! Hehehe, just joking. I love my reviewers and I'd never ever be rude to them (intentionally). R&R, please.


End file.
